Love and Destiny
by closetIYfan
Summary: Naraku is finally defeated, but at what cost? The explosion of the final attack sent Kagome back to her time, destroying the Bone Eaters well, and thus her way back to the Feudal Era. Will Inuyasha realize his true feelings? Can destiny overcome the bound
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and related characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them.

**Author's Note: This is a short fiction meant to serve as an ending to the regular Inuyasha story. I pictured it as a final episode. (If the anime had continued with the manga.) I have already begun writing a sequel with a new plot, new conflict, etc. This is my very first fan fiction. All reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story. **

Ch. 1

"Hey Kagome! Wake up sweetie. It's really late."

"What? Oh, good morning Mom," replied Kagome drearily. The blinding day light stung her eyes as she began to wake. Every fiber of her being was exhausted. Had her mother not woken her, she could have slept for eternity.

"Is it time for school?"

"Don't worry about that now. You can go tomorrow." Mrs. Higarashi's response was soft and comforting. She knew her daughter had just endured, and was still enduring a terrible ordeal. She knew her daughter could never see the man she loved again.

After her mother had left, Kagome sat up in bed, blankly staring into space as she thought to herself.

"I can never return to the Feudal Era. I'll never see my friends again, and Inuyasha…" His face flashed before her eyes, as the tears again began to fall. "Stop crying Kagome. It was really for the best. It never would have worked out. He could never have really loved me back. I just have to move on."

With this thought Kagome promptly got out of bed and began to dress. She was determined to get her mind off of Inuyasha. She couldn't sit around and cry in self pity any longer. The past was past.

"Where are you off to Kagome?" asked Mrs. Higarashi.

"I'm going to school late."

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked her mother with concern.

"I'll be fine. I just need to get away. Bye Mom."

Mrs. Higarashi watched her daughter hurriedly leave. It was painful to see her daughter in such a state

"Please feel better Kagome."

**In the Feudal Era.**

"Sango."

Sango turned to see Miroku standing behind her. He was looking deep into her eyes. His stare caught her off guard.

"Have you forgotten your promise?" he asked slyly.

"Huh? Oh yes," answered Sango, blushing as she remembered.

"But…I'd like to wait. With Kagome gone and everything, things are going to be hard for quite a while."

"I understand completely. We all miss her. But I think Inuyasha is having the hardest time dealing with this reality. He's barely said a word since it happened."

Miroku and Sango looked off into the distance. They could see Inuyasha sitting alone on a high tree branch.

Inuyasha stared into space. The scene would not stop playing in his mind. A bright light shone from where Naraku had been. His body and soul were destroyed; he disappeared, but so did Kagome. The explosion had destroyed the nearby well, Kagome's way from her time to theirs. Inuyasha, much like everyone else, could hardly move at the time. The battle had been long and hard; he was severely wounded. All he could do was sit and listen to Kagome's voice fading

away as she called to him one last time.

"At least I know she's alright," Inuyasha thought to himself. "I know she's in her time now. I just wish…"

A familiar scent suddenly caught his attention.

"Kikyo…"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Naraku, you really didn't think you'd be able to get away with hurting so many people. That's pretty foolish if you ask me."

"You've gotten awfully brave, priestess Kagome. But what about you? Loving a man who can never love you back. You're setting yourself up for pain and heartache. That seems to be a very foolish thing indeed. Don't you agree?"

Naraku's words from when he had kidnapped her echoed in Kagome's memory repeatedly. Her mind told her to ignore them; they were Naraku's words after all. But they were undeniably true. She had kept this conversation a secret from everyone, including Inuyasha, but her attitude towards him had obviously changed those last few days.

"I was taken away from the Feudal Era before I could make up with him, before I could even say goodbye."

"Kagome! Are you there?"

"Huh?" Kagome replied blankly as she slowly began to return to reality. "Oh, I guess I was daydreaming again. Sorry guys," she replied in the same monotone voice.

Kagome's friends stared at her with concern. They had all gathered at WacDonalds as they normally would. They had hoped to make Kagome feel better by bringing her to a familiar place.

"We're worried about you," said one of her friends. "You just haven't been the same since…well, you know."

"Hey, I'm just fine. I already told you. This separation was for the best. He was just never going to forget about his old girlfriend."

Kagome's friends glanced at each other with knowing eyes, as Kagome sipped her drink and began to once again stare into the distance.

**Back in the Feudal Era**

"Kikyo."

"Inuyasha, I've been waiting for you."

Kikyo slowly rose and moved closer to embrace Inuyasha. She held on to him, her eyes closed shut. Inuyasha's arms slowly began to return the embrace, his stare weak and distracted. After a short moment, Kikyo's eyes promptly opened as she let go of a startled Inuyasha.

"What's wrong Kikyo?" he asked quietly.

"Inuyasha, do you believe in destiny?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I do. I believe that certain things are meant to be… Inuyasha, when you first met Kagome, perhaps you were drawn to her because of her resemblance to me. You still longed for me. But now, when you look at me, you think of her."

"Kikyo…"

"Inuyasha, perhaps your mind can still not let go of the idea of you and me, but your heart has already moved on. It had a long time ago; you were just too blind to see it, and I was too angry to admit it. I'm sure of this now. What you feel for me, is not as strong as it was."

Inuyasha made no immediate response. His eyes were hidden beneath his bangs. Could this really be true? In his mind's eye he could see both of them. Kagome shined brightly. He could almost smell the scent of her beautiful, dark hair. She was the one he could trust, the one who accepted him for who he was, the one that he could not bear to live without. Before he could stop them, thoughts suddenly stumbled out as words.

"But…she was sent back to her time. There's no way I can see her again," he murmured weakly.

The solemnity of his words surprised Kikyo. It was not like Inuyasha to speak his mind so easily. Yet, then again, it was not like her to express her feelings as she had just did. She couldn't quite explain it, but everything seemed so much clearer to her than it had in the past. It was far easier to release her emotions than ever before. Her body itself felt lighter. After thoroughly collecting herself, Kikyo sighed silently, and then coolly replied.

"Inuyasha, it seems to me, that if destiny could bring together too people from different worlds, it could do so again."

With those words, Kikyo turned and began to walk away, only to be stopped by a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Kikyo."

Kikyo nodded slightly without turning to meet his face. It was time to let go of the past.

Inuyasha swiftly left, his determination supplying him added strength. His leaps were so great that he was nearly flying.

Kikyo watched as the man she loved left, and uttered her final words to him.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Destiny. Feh, I don't have time to wait around for destiny to bring Kagome back to me," Inuyasha thought to himself as he ran.

"I'll have to find some way on my own. I have to see her again."

Inuyasha finally arrived at the destroyed well's location. There was hardly anything left of it except for a few scattered stones. The entire area was a mess of scorched grass and choppy earth.

"Well, I guess I better get started," Inuyasha thought to himself. He began to pick up surrounding stones and pile them on top of each other.

"This kinda looks like it fits. And this should go here…I think."

"Hey Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"Aaaa!" shouted Inuyasha as he fell to the ground. He had become so engrossed in his work that he hadn't noticed his friend standing behind him.

"Shippo don't scare me like that!"

"Oh, sorry about that. But really, what are you doing with all those rocks?"

"What's it look like I'm doing ya stupid kid. I'm trying to rebuild the well so I can see Kagome again."

"Let us help," said a familiar smooth voice, before Inuyasha could strike at Shippo.

"Yes, we miss Kagome too after all. We can all help bring her back together," chimed another voice.

Inuyasha turned to see the hopeful faces of his friends. He wouldn't directly admit it, but he was glad to see them. It was comforting to know he had friends, to know that he wasn't alone. A slight smile appeared on his face.

"Let's get goin' then."

**Back in modern era. (One day has past). **

"Hey Hojo."

"Oh, hey Kagome. Long time no see." He was obviously surprised by her forwardness. Even Kagome herself was surprised by her actions. It seemed as if her feet had taken over and led her straight up to him.

"I'm feeling a lot better now, so I was wondering if you might want to go to a movie or something."

"Uhh..sss…sure. That sounds great," Hojo replied nervously as all of his books fell out of his clumsily shaking hands.

"Good. I'll meet you after school," Kagome kindly replied, completely ignoring the fallen books. She was far too distracted by her thoughts.

"I can't believe I just asked him out. But I need this. I need to move on."

**Back in Feudal Era. **

After spending a good part of the afternoon rebuilding, the group stood back to look at the work.

"Uhh, I guess it kinda looks like a well," squeaked Shippo.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango's eyes thinned with disappointment. In front of them was a pile of mismatched rocks and small boulders.

"I think perhaps it looked better before we tried to rebuild it," Miroku remarked.

Inuyasha raised his hands to his head in disgust. "That's just great, by this rate I'll see Kagome after hell freezes over." He was growing more impatient by the second.

"Calm down Inuyasha, I'm sure we'll find a way," said Miroku reassuringly. He wanted to prevent the oncoming rant. Inuyasha could become quite hard to deal with when angered.

"Maybe we should seek advice from Lady Kaede. She always seems to know what to do," suggested Sango.

"Yeah, good idea. Let's go," replied Inuyasha as he leapt away swiftly.

"Wait for me Kagome. I'm gonna see you soon. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Kaede and Kikyo sat together in Kaede's hut in silence, Kikyo focusing on the floor in front of her, Kaede carefully observing her older sister. There was something very different about Kikyo. There was an air of serenity about her that Kaede had never sensed, not even when her sister was alive. She couldn't help but stare. It took her a while to break the silence.

"Sister, what brings ye here on such a beautiful day?"

"I wanted to say farewell to you. I have already parted ways with Inuyasha. He will probably come by here soon."

"That was a noble thing ye did, Kikyo. Letting him go."

"Not really. He would have left on his own eventually. What I did today was honest, not noble," Kikyo replied stately.

Kaede continued to examine her sister, when she suddenly noticed a peculiarity. "Sister, how is it that ye can move so freely without the use of your soul stealers?"

"I am free – free from my hate," replied Kikyo. "I am no longer bitter. I feel as if…I can finally be at peace."

Kaede looked at her sister with happiness. "Her spirit can finally rest," she thought to herself.

Kikyo walked off into the distance. Her movements were carefree; her calm spirit led her to her resting place. "Finally, I am at peace." Kikyo's body disappeared, as a blue light rose into the sky.

**Later**

"Hey old woman!" called a familiar voice.

"Oh, Inuyasha, what a pleasant surprise. How may I help ye? Hello everyone."

The rest of the group stumbled in. Inuyasha had been in such a rush that Kirara had barely been able to keep up.

"Well, as you probably already know, Kagome was sent back to her time, and the time portal connecting her world to ours was destroyed. Do you know of any way to repair it?" asked Miroku.

"I do not, but I recall hearing of a priestess that does. She claimed she knew the secret to time travel. She called herself the time priestess. Of course, we all thought she was insane, but after seeing this ordeal with Kagome, I think perhaps she knew what she was talking about."

"Where can we find her?" asked Inuyasha anxiously. He was sick of wasting time.

"She's not far from here. Only a bit west I believe," replied Kaede.

"Great, lets go," said Inuyasha hurriedly, leaving before even thanking Kaede.

"Hey wait up Inuyasha," screamed his friends.

Inuyasha headed west, searching for the time priestess's home. He had no idea what he was looking for; he hadn't given Kaede a chance to tell him the actual location. He stopped to look back, noticing that his friends had not yet caught up with him.

"Maybe I should have asked for more directions," thought Inuyasha. He was just about to turn back when a flash of pink light caught his eye. He instinctually followed it. The light led him to a small cottage hidden deeper in the forest. It was quite tattered from the outside. The roof had massive holes and there were weeds growing up along the doorway.

"Could this place be it?" he thought to himself. "I guess I better go and find out. There's no time to waste."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

As soon as the movie began, Kagome began to seriously regret making her date with Hojo. The movie told the story of two star-crossed lovers from different societies. Kagome sank in her chair in misery.

"Why? Why did it have to be about that? Today is just not my day."

**Back in the Feudal Era.**

Inuyasha entered the cottage. It was peculiarly dark inside. The holes in the ceiling were not able to let in enough light. Inuyasha's ears twitched. He could hear bustling coming from the far corner.

"Hey, are you the time priestess," asked Inuyasha.

"Indeed I am young man. And you must be Inuyasha" called a spooky old voice.

"Huh? How the hell do you know who I am?" asked Inuyasha rudely.

"So, you want to know how to get to the 21st century," asked the time priestess knowingly as she came into Inuyasha's sight. She was medium height with long grayed hair and dark violet eyes. Her clothing was rather simple and somewhat tattered. Yet, despite her appearance she seemed to be quite alert. She wisely chose to ignore Inuyasha's question.

"If that's where Kagome is, then yeah, that's exactly where I want to go," answered Inuyasha.

"Well then. Hmmm. I see…," mumbled the priestess as she examined him.

"What?" Inuyasha was becoming increasingly impatient and annoyed with the elderly woman.

"Hey did we miss anything?" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo hurried into the old woman's hut with an exhausted Kirara.

"Inuyasha," interrupted the time priestess, her tone a bit more serious. "There is a way for you to get to Kagome's era, but there may not be a way back."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You will be able to open a time portal to Kagome's time, but there's a chance you may not be able to pass back through it to this time. You might never be able to return to this era."

"You mean he'd have to remain in Kagome's time forever?" asked Shippo.

"Yes. It's a very serious decision indeed," said Miroku.

Inuyasha stared down at the ground, his fists tightening. "This time priestess seems strange to me," thought Inuyasha. "I'm not sure I should trust her. How did she know I was coming? And how did she know about Kagome? Still, this might be my only hope. I've no other choice."

The time priestess examined Inuyasha with a slight smirk on her face. She could tell that he was debating whether to trust her or not. She seemed to be slightly amused by his indecision.

"You're sure…that I'll be able to see Kagome again?" asked Inuyasha, his eyes still hidden.

"Yup, completely sure," answered the time priestess brightly.

"Then I'll do it," replied Inuyasha with determination as he lifted his head to face the old woman.

"You realize what you're doing?" asked the priestess once more.

"I'm fully aware of what might happen. But…I have to see her."

The time priestess chuckled slightly as she led Inuyasha outside. "Okay, step over this way and we'll begin."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home? I feel really bad."

"Don't worry about it Hojo. I'm just tired," replied an annoyed Kagome. She walked slumped over, her feet heavy. People couldn't help but stare at the huge brown stain on her skirt.

"I'm so sorry I spilled my soda on you," apologized Hojo for the tenth time. "That part at the end just surprised me."

"It's okay, really. I'll see you in school. Bye Hojo."

Kagome left quickly before Hojo could utter another word.

It was getting later; the sun would set soon. A slight breeze blew Kagome's hair behind her as she walked through empty streets. She had never felt so alone.

"What a terrible day. Even worse than the others," she thought to herself.

Kagome was relieved to finally reach her home. All she wanted to do was get to her bed and sleep. She wanted to escape cruel reality.

"Hey Mom, I'm heading up to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow," said Kagome, her exhaustion apparent in her voice.

"Oh, wait Kagome. You have a visitor waiting for you in the yard."

"Great, just what I need," she thought. "It's probably Hojo."

Kagome reluctantly made her way outside, scanning the ground as she walked. When she finally looked up, her eyes met hues of bright red and elegant silver.

"In…Inuyasha?" she whispered aloud, as he slowly turned to meet her gaze.

"Kagome…," he whispered back. His words were soft and loving, his eyes sparkling.

"I must be dreaming," Kagome thought as her feet drew her closer to him. "I've finally lost it. This can't be real."

Inuyasha took her into his arms. There was something distinctly different about the embrace. He had held her before, but not like this. It was as if he would never let go.

"Kagome, I came a long way to see you. I had to tell you something. I saw Kikyo today. She helped me realize a lot. She told me that my feelings for her had grown weaker, but she was wrong. I will always care for her, and those feelings have never, and will never change."

His words stung Kagome with pain. She tried to escape his arms, but he held on to her tightly.

"It's not that my feelings for her are weaker, it's that my feelings for you are stronger. You mean more to me than anyone or anything. More than Kikyo, and even more than the shikon jewel itself. Kagome…I love you."

The tears could not be restrained. Kagome could no longer hold back her emotions. She lifted her face away from Inuyasha's haori, and up towards his face. They're eyes met.

"I can't believe it. This is real. Inuyasha, I…"

Before she could finish her words, Kagome found herself kissing the man for whom she had longed for such a long time.

"Hey what's going on Mom? Is Inuyasha back?" asked a curious Souta. He and his mother had been watching Inuyasha and Kagome from a window. His height allowed him only small glances of the scene outside.

"I'll tell you about it later," replied Mrs. Higarashi as the embrace grew more passionate.

A bright pink light glided by like a shooting star, watching over the sight. "It's a funny thing, destiny. Does destiny determine love, or does love determine destiny?" The time priestess's words faded as she disappeared into the sky.

As the sun set on the day, a new future rose for Inuyasha and Kagome. A whole new beginning.


End file.
